The Saviour, the Saint, the Angel and the Sinner
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: AU- Based on the song "Jesus of Suburbia" by Green Day. Little drops of amber liquid slipped down the side of his chin, before Sebastian leaned forward to lick them away as Angel asked, "What's your name, Jimmy? Your real name?" He paused, "Sebastian," Angel smiled, one pale hand trailing down his face, "I'm Kurt," And so it began.


**This is for my best friend and spouse eloquentfever, as she graduated yesterday! Proud of you!  
**

**Warnings- Suicide, hints of past selfharm, eventual character death, slight abuse, and dark, punk lifestyle. You have been warned, so please don't complain.  
**

* * *

He was sitting the mangy chair, staring darkly at the fire burning in a trash can with black ringed eyes, ringed hand threading through his hair as Sebastian walked toward him. He didn't look up, legs sprawled haphazardly and pristine boots digging into the dirt. There was a cigarette burning in his left hand, red tip glowing as he started bringing it up to his lips to take a drag before he blew it out, white smoke curling upwards from his perfect lips. His bracelets jangled as he moved, the sweatbands covering the left over scars.

Sebastian didn't let himself be distracted, pushing himself forward so that he was straddling Kurt's lap, skinny jeans against skinny jeans as the denim rubbed together as he leaned forward in the chair so their foreheads rested together. Kurt's eyelids were shaded with grey, making his glaz eyes look so much bigger in his pale face, lips a pale pink with no make-up. He brought up a hand to drag through Sebastian's hair, studded bracelet tugging softly against his ear. Sebastian dragged his eyes from Kurt's down to his pale throat, Adam's apple moving as he swallowed. The thin black leather string still held the locket from Chandler, gold and glinting in the weak sun next to the solid silver S. Sebastian didn't do rings- never would. The letter K hung around Sebastian's neck too, tucked under baggy t-shirts.

Kurt relaxed instantly, the tightness in his mouth resting as he breathed out, a soft sigh that should have tasted of stale smoke but it was still the way it had always been- the soft sweet smell of dark chocolate, something Sebastian had loved since the moment it has first melted on his tongue, with the watered down wine he had sipped when he was little. Sebastian found himself wishing he could relax, knowing it was just out of reach but...he couldn't. Not until he found out the truth.

"I saw you with him," he whispered eventually, tracing his hand ov Kurt's cheekbone as he pushed down the anger. He was so willing to forgive if Kurt would just admit it. With confession brings absolving.

Kurt tensed up again, shoulders tightening and face closing under Sebastian's hands. He took another drag, this time blowing the smoke into Sebastian's face, a scowl etching his own, "Saw who?" Ever the cocky, fucking bastard.

Something snapped in Sebastian, making him grab Kurt's face. Kurt stared up at him, eyes wide for a second with shock and fear before it turned into the oh so familiar glare, eyes darkening as he pulled his lips into the barest of snarls as Sebastian hissed, "Don't fucking lie to me,"

Kurt threw away the cigarette, pushing Sebastian back and away, snarling, "What do you want from me Sebastian?" his back hit the chair with a hard thump, taking a deep breath and letting out it slowly. He looked up, eyes dark and sad, "I'm not fucking him,"

Everything was getting so different.

Sebastian was too lost to realise. He gently cupped Kurt's face, softly asking, "What was I to you?" Kurt didn't answer, just staring at him with those big fucking blue eyes that just made him either want to kiss him or punch something because they weren't for him any more. Kurt started pushing at him, trying to get away before Sebastian grabbed his face and yelled, "What the fuck was I to you?"

The tears started then, not ugly sobbing like he had expected, just silent, soft tears like Kurt didn't even know he was crying, "A friend," he swallowed, "Someone I loved. And a fucking memory," his hands slackened, his own worst fear coming true as Kurt pulled himself in, even as the tears started to come down faster with his words. There was the shutter coming down in those amazing eyes, losing Kurt to his mind, "A fucking beautiful memory. A fucking beautiful memory," he leaned forward, burying his face in the corner of Sebastian's neck before Sebastian shoved him forward, his back hitting the chair with a muffled thud.

He was sick of it. Just too. Fucking. Sick, "You know what? I don't love you. You don't even get to be a fucking memory,"

Kurt took a deep breath, eyes slowly darkening as his lips twisted into a wicked smirk before he whispered, "Nice fucking tattoo then,"

Sebastian stared at him for a few moments watching the smug expression on his face before he pushed himself forward, meeting Kurt's lips in a fierce kiss, taking control before he just walked away, leaving Kurt panting. He stormed away, chains brushing together. He saw people in the corner of his eye watching him, eyes wide, as he walked past, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Then a bottle narrowly missed his back, flying past him to crash into the wall accompanied by a "Fuck you!"

He turned, grinning widely as he saw his Kurt standing there, all delicious long legs and sharp angles, that beautiful anger so clear on his white face. His eyes were still so big, that fantastic blue that was winged by such a dark black. But he was still crying, lines of dark liquid running down his cheeks as Sebastian headed back, a sadistic smile twisting his lips as he taunted him, "Oh, what you're going to come after me?"

He slammed Kurt into the wall when the boy didn't run, Kurt's only rebuttal a soft, "Fuck you," mumbled as he curled his fingers into Sebastian's shirt, eyes begging for someone, _something_ Sebastian just wasn't.

When some people get hurt, they like to inflict that pain on someone else. Sebastian, was one of those people. He leaned forward, pushing one of Kurt's slipped bangs away from his face as he smiled and whispered, "You...are just a piece of ass. That's _all_ you've ever been to me." and he watched Kurt's face crumble as he destroyed the last part of him.

"I...I...Go!" Kurt shoved him, hard. He stumbled back a few steps, before Kurt scrubbed fiercely at his eyes, snarling, "GO!" at him one last time.

And he did. Storming through the crowds that quickly parted as he kicked a burning trash can over. He fucking hated being a Saint.

* * *

**Yeah... so...expect smut in a later chapter. ~Merlin**


End file.
